The present invention relates to a novel monitoring apparatus, and more specifically, to a novel apparatus for monitoring temperature. While the features of this invention may be adapted for many different uses, the disclosure will be facilitated by directing it particularly to the problem of monitoring the temperature of grain stored in a bin.
As is well known, a farmer engaged in the growing of grain crops, makes use of storage bins to store the grain for periods of time. It is desirable to store the grain in a bin, in such a manner that the grain is reasonably protected from rotting or spoilage. In order to prevent such rotting or spoilage of the grain, it is desirable that the grain remain reasonably dry while in the storage bin. As it is difficult or even impossible to physically check a relatively large amount of grain in a storage bin from time-to-time for moisture or spoilage, it is helpful to have a monitoring system with appropriate sensors disposed in various locations within the grain, to continuously monitor. It is also known, that if molding or spoilage develops in a given location in a mass of grain, the temperature will rise at that location. Therefore, an appropriate monitoring system comprises sensors disposed in various locations within the mass of grain being stored, adapted to detect the temperatures at those locations.
It is an important object of the present invention, therefore, to provide a novel apparatus whereby the stored grain may be continuously and accurately monitored, enabling a farmer instantly to determine whether spoilage is occurring.
A more specific object of the present invention is to provide a novel apparatus substantially responsive to temperature at various discrete locations within the mass of grain being stored enabling a farmer to determine any location where spoilage is occurring.
A further important object of the present invention is to provide a novel monitoring apparatus capable of accurately and reliably responding to and sensing the temperature at various discrete locations within any large mass of material, such as grain in storage.
A further important object of the present invention is to provide a novel monitoring apparatus of the above-described type which apparatus includes a novel circuit for detecting the temperature in a number of discrete locations within a mass of material.
A more specific object of the present invention is to provide a novel detecting circuit, which includes provisions for a direct readout of the temperature in various locations of the grain being stored, and an alarm system which may be set to trigger an external alarm device whenever any of these sensor location temperatures match or exceed a pre-set temperature.